disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Luci
: "Princess Tiabeanie.. You are hereby cursed, FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!" Luci is one of the main characters in Disenchantment. He lives in Dreamland, and is Princess Bean's "personal demon". He is voiced by Eric Andre. Origins Luci is from both Hell and Maru. Luci was sent to Bean by Enchantress and Emperor Cloyd, who spectate the shows events through a green oracle flame. They reside in a temple in Maru, revealing Luci is from Maru as well. Name The name Luci is evocative of Lucifer, meaning "light-bearer" which is one of the name's associated with the Devil. Whilst an apparent contraction of Lucifer, the name Luci could derive from Lucius, which itself comes from the Latin lux meaning "light". His name is ambiguous and paradoxical much like Satan's: it is perhaps a nod to his shadow-like visage, or his role in guiding Bean to her destiny. * In Swamp and Circumstance, Elfo refers to Luci as "Lucille". It is unclear why this is, as at no other time does Luci or anyone else refer to him with this feminine name. A famous "Lucille" in television is Lucille Bluth from Arrested Development. This is a possible easter egg. Gender For the sake of clarity, Luci refers to himself as a "guy", Bean calls Elfo and Luci "boys" and Luci enjoys the attention of females in Castle Party Massacre. It is safe to say that Luci is a male, despite his ambiguous name. Appearance Luci looks similar to a shadow, though it is shown that he can cast a shadow of his own, which seems to mirror the direction he is facing. Like many demons, he has a spear-head tail. However, when compared to the demons released in The Princess of Darkness, which all have wings instead of limbs, Luci has arms and legs. Luci's figure has very little form or depth, and is accompanied with a large singular eye (that is shown), horns on his head, and fangs. His form often causes people to confuse him for a cat. Morphology Being a demon, Luci doesn't have a biological form. As such, there is no way of knowing whether his smoking, drinking or drug taking has any effect on his "health". Being an infernal creature, drugs may not harm him, although they clearly have an effect on him. Luci is immune to fire, and is able to manipulate shadows at whim. His shadow abilities are shown in Castle Party Massacre, when he makes out with a girls shadow, but not the girl herself. Behaviour His role is to guide Bean towards her destiny which he does by generally encouraging her towards mischief and leading her astray. His actions are usially subtle, sometimes seemingly trivial and often significantly advance the plot. It is unclear whether he knows precisely in what way to guide Bean, but it is clear that he expresses no personal agenda throughout season 1. It is possible that the mischief-making antics of demons act as a catalyst for destiny, which is why the Maruvians chose to use him for such purposes. Agent of Chaos Luci's behaviour is chaotic, varying from encouraging worse-than-normal behaviour, actively disrupting events and to being helpful in a crisis - not just to Bean but to Elfo and Zog. For example: * getting Bean drunk before her wedding in S1E01. * (bizarrely) encouraging Bean to take the easy way out in S01E02, as well as hatching murder plans to kill Merkimer. ** Luci's ways spread to Elfo who encourages Merkimer to drink his impure (half-elf) blood and thus turn into a pig. * leading her to a sleep deprived day of snake root intoxication resulting in the desecration of the family grave in S01E03. ** He is discovered to be the cause of her behaviour and summarily exorcised. * encouraging Bean to have a party in S01E04. * helping Bean to track Elfo in S01E05. * helping the Royal Delegation to flee from the Dankmirians by bowing at them in S01E06. * after antagonising Elfo about his made up girlfriend, he helps him find an eye for her in S01E07. ** This eye happens to the crystal ball which becomes important later on. * obtaining the Eternity Pendant in S01E08. ** he is the only one small enough to do so. * snatching the Pendant from King Zog in S01E09. ** this is pivotal as it allows Bean to unfreeze her mother, Queen Dagmar, and to begin to learn about her destiny. * re-acquires the crystal ball from Tess and replaces it, using it to discover the truth about Dagmar in S01E10. Intoxication Luci has also been seen smoking (Twinkletown Gigglebud / Dreamland Ditchweed) and drinking (beer and wine), as well as partaking in "Bliss" in Love's Tender Rampage. His claim to be "pretty high" at the end of Castle Party Massacre and his hallucinations whilst on Bliss indicate that drugs have an effect on him. Cultural References *[[Wikipedia:Hellraiser|''Hellraiser]] '(1987): When Luci says "Open the gates of...I mean the ribbon" this is parody of Lemarchand's Box in the classic horror movie by Clive Barker. (S01E01) **He stops himself from saying "open the gates of hell", which the box in Hellraiser is famous for doing. *[[Wikipedia:Paradise_Lost|Paradise Lost]]: '''(1667): the title of the 2nd episode is a reference to The Prince of Darkness, the name [[Wikipedia:John_Milton|'John Milton']] gave to Satan. Luci is a demon from the underworld. (S01E03) *[[Wikipedia:The_Exorcist_(film)|''The Exorcist]] '(1973): Bean's possession by Luci and revolving head are references to this classic supernatural horror movie. (S01E03) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucifer '''Lucifer]: the name given to the planet Venus when it was still the "morning star" (heralding the break of day) and linked, somewhat confusingly, to Satan in Christian, Jewish and Islamic theology. (Consult the wiki for more detail.) Trivia * He likes to ride people's back like horses. * Human girls find him attractive. They think he is ugly-sexy. * He once went on a date with Stacianne LeBlatt, which he ended up regretting. * Luci once said he isn't comfortable in churches: although he had no physical reaction to it, perhaps being a demon alters just his state of mind. * Luci is not pure evil: he starts off more sinister, but mellows out after getting down with the Twinkletown Gigglebud. * Luci has no personal agenda - he is merely acting on behalf of the Maruvian Emperor and Enchantress. * Luci's sole purpose is to steer Bean towards the darkness. Once he has wrecked her wedding, meaning she doesn't relocate to Bentwood (which was where she would have ended up moving to) he had pretty much served this purpose. It isn't until later on when he accidentally discovers the record-keeping nature of the crystal ball that he becomes useful again. * Luci makes a cameo appearance in a vision in Matt Groening's hit show The Simpsons, during the episode Treehouse of Horror XXIX. Quotes : "You know that little voice in your head that tells you to do the right thing? I'm the guy yelling over it. Yeah. I'm the guy that makes you feel good about doing bad things" ---- : "Do it! Do-it-do-it-do-it!" ---- : "I'm here to get rid of all the things plaguing mankind and replace them with worse ones." ---- : "I'm gonna drink flaming grog from a baby's skull!" ---- : "Shut up! Silenzo! First up, not a ghost. Ghosts are losers that got murdered. I'' am a ''demon." Videos Disenchantment Introducing Luci Netflix References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Magical Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Eric Andre